


Gap

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-18
Updated: 2008-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She does nothing gently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gap

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: yamikinoko  
> Prompt: phone

There was nothing soft or gentle about Karin.

She had been a sharp-edged, tomboyish girl, and she was an aggressive, powerful woman now. He was sure she would become a lethal shinigami when she died.

Hitsugaya wondered sometimes, bemused, who really wore the pants in the relationship, only to answer his own question moments later: she did. Without question.

Her idea of housework involved either a vacuum or a hose, nothing smaller. If it had been possible to use a pressure washer or air hose indoors, he was sure she would have. She liked power — as much of it as possible, even if it wasn't remotely practical in the situation.

Her idea of a heart-to-heart conversation lasted less than five minutes and involved as little actual talking as humanly possible. She was adept at meaningful stares such as _bad idea, whatever,_ and _shut up or I'll punch your face in_. They never had trouble communicating with each other as the language they dealt in was very simple.

Her idea of a romantic date was a midnight Hollow hunt, front row tickets to a soccer game, or possibly delivery pizza and an action movie — the more gore, the better.

Her idea of a seduction was to kick his legs out from under him when he walked in the door.

She did nothing gently, but then, neither did he.

The cell phone blared in his hands. He nearly dropped it. "Hello?" he said after figuring out how to open it.

"Oh, good, you still have it," said Karin on the other end. "I was afraid you'd get annoyed and throw it in a river."

"I was tempted," he replied with a half-smile. "I still don't know how you made it work interdimensionally, this shouldn't be possible."

Karin snorted. "I told you, I did nothing. I twisted Ishida's arm until he did it for me, you know the brain on that guy."

Hitsugaya winced.

"Anyways, when are you coming down next? I'm beginning to think you're avoiding me."

"I don't know," he answered truthfully. "Things are a bit chaotic up here still. I'll come as soon as I can."

There was a short, companionable silence. Hitsugaya listened to her breathe across the gap between worlds and thanked the gods for the thousandth time that she'd survived the war.

"Well, fine, then," she said finally. "I'll be waiting."

A muted click told him she was gone. He closed the phone and put it in his pocket, then went to see about getting a day off.

She got irritated if he kept her waiting too long, and an irritated Karin equaled pain for anyone and everyone involved.

Hitsugaya smiled despite himself and walked a bit faster.

"See you soon."

**X**

 


End file.
